


High As a Ballon

by greekowl87



Series: @txf-prompt-box Tumblr [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Humor, hot air ballon ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: For the Tumblr @txf-prompt-box challenge last week. Mulder gets stuck riding in a runaway hot air ballon.





	High As a Ballon

“So,” the lanky teenager began lazily as he crouched down in the drifting hot ballon air basket, “why do you gaze at your partner?”

Mulder narrowed his eyes in annoyance and then glanced back up at the large sunflower shaped balloon and then back at the teenager. “Shouldn’t you be working on getting us down?”

He shrugged and nodded towards the radio. “The valve that lets out the hot air is broken, I don’t know how to fix it.” He popped a something into his mouth. “I’ve never had this problem before. Your partner is trying to reach my boss, right? I wouldn’t worry. It’s a pretty calm day. I don’t think we’ll crash. Enjoy the view, man.”

“Man?” Mulder groaned. “This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“Why were you taking her for a ride anyways?” The teenager titled his head quizzically. “Are you working some sort of case?”

“Yes. Sort of. Why am I telling you this?”

“My name is Chad by the way,” he shrugged and grinned.

Mulder rolled his eyes. “Mulder,” he said after a moment. “Are you sure you were trained to operate this thing?”

“Yes,” Chad said. “Been doing this for a year. It helps pay the bills with college. So, were you and your partner working a case?”

“Her name is Agent Scully,” he sighed. “And no, not really. I just wanted to do something nice for her. The case part was just to get her out here. And stop saying I gaze at her.”

“Well, you do. Are you two like a couple or something?”

Chad the teenager was vastly growing on his nerves as he prodded on about his and Scully’s relationship. But he was smiling like a fool and talkative as hell. The radio crackled. “Mulder? Can you hear me?”

He grabbed the radio from Chad and answered. “Yes, Scully. Tell me you have some good news.”

“I’m with the owner. We’re following you,” she came over the radio.

“What does he say?”

“What does he say,” Chad mimicked in a higher pitched voice. Mulder glared at the kid. “Mulder and Scully sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G…you totally gazed at her, man. Hey, do you want one?” He produced a small baggie of what looked like mushrooms.

“Scully, ask the owner where the valve is.”

The radio cut out and Mulder looked at the baggie suspiciously. “It is all natural shrooms!” Chad smiled. “It is awesome when you’re up here.”

A deeper voice came over the radio. “Agent Mulder? It’s Ray Boone, owner of the ballon. Who else do you have up there with you.”

“Tell Uncle Ray I said hi!”

“Chad,” Mulder said suspiciously.

He heard a disapproving sigh come over the radio. “Does he have his magical mushrooms with him again?” He heard Scully say something angrily in the background. “I apologize. He got caught with them last month is grounded and helping me out with the office now. He’s my sister’s son. He’s probably high as a kite, no pun intended. The valve you need is attached to a cord on the upper left. Just pull it gradually and you’ll descend. Agent Scully and I are watching you.”

Mulder reached for the baggie of shrooms and tossed it overboard among Chad’s protests. “I’m gonna tell that you have a crush on Agent Scully!”

“Go ahead and try me!” Mulder shouted annoyed. “I don’t care!”

“You’re no fun,” Chad pouted like a two-year-old. He crossed his arms. “I’m still gonna tell!”

“You’re lucky I’m not arresting you!” Mulder groaned as he followed Ray Boone’s instructions.

The balloon slowly descended into a large open field where he saw a red jeep parked with his partner and the owner stood next to it. Chad was laughing hysterically now and Mulder stormed out of the basket as soon as it was on the ground. The owner raised his hat slightly on his head and apologized. “I’m really, really sorry, Agent Mulder. There is no excuse…”

Mulder waved his hand quickly and dismissed it. “I just want to get out of here.”

“Mulder,” Scully protested.“You could have died.”

“I just really want to get out of here,” he replied quickly. He could hear Chad singing ‘K-I-S-S-I-N-G’ still. “Like now.”

“You folks can take the jeep back. I’ll send for one of my other employees to help me with this…mess,” he gestured to the faded hot air balloon and his foolish nephew. “Thank you for not arresting him by the way.”

“Just forget about it. Come on, Scully.”

“Mulder!”

“I know, I seem to attract all the crazies.”

“Well, I will say this, it wasn’t as bad as that day with my mom and the brownies,” Scully smirked as they climbed into the jeep.

“Just. Stop,” Mulder groaned, turning on the ignition. “We promised never to speak of that Sunday ever again. I expect this day to be treated with the same respect.”  
“Whatever you say,” she promised with a smile, hearing the teenager’s sing-song voice echoing ‘Mulder and Scully sitting in a tree…’ and Ray’s angry yelling as they drove away.


End file.
